No One Really Sees
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Set at the beginning of season 3. Quinn loves Rachel, and Rachel loves Quinn. Can they find a way to be together? Faberry. Mentions of Brittana. Image for this story is a fan art made by luckypressure on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. So, my bff has this obsession with Faberry, and I have a fleeting fantasy with it. I had this idea after I saw some awesome fanart of goth!Rachel and skank!Quinn. Gorh!Rachel is the SHIT. SO HOT. So, hope you enjoy the fic! It's my first Faberry romance fic, so bear with me. **_

No One Really Sees

By Julia

The summer had been full of lots of disappointments for Quinn Fabray. She had not been able to handle the fact that Rachel Berry did not love her. It was completely unfathomable. Quinn lived her whole life for Rachel, and the other girl would never know. She was mostly afraid to tell her. She had dyed her hair pink, and started dressing like a skank. She didn't think she'd be able to take a whole school year with Finn and Rachel dating. Quinn got dressed for school though, and went. She'd been gone for the first few days. It had taken her that long to decide she was going back. The hallway was full of people. She ignored most of them. She also had no intention of going back to glee club. She knew that she'd see less of Rachel that way, but she didn't really care. If Rachel was just going to be with Finn, Quinn didn't want to see it anyway.

The skanks accepted her. Quinn felt so relieved. She didn't have anything to worry about now. All the pressure was off her. She could just smoke and do whatever the hell she wanted. She even did hits of marijuana before school. Yeah, she'd been high most of the summer. It had helped her deal with the pain of losing Rachel yet again to Finn. Their stupid kiss at Nationals had been completely lame. It had been one of the worst things Quinn had had to go through. And why did Rachel keep picking Finn? Granted, she didn't know how Quinn felt, but it was still pretty frustrating. Quinn went to her locker. Mostly as a pretense. She had no intention of going to class. When she got there, Rachel was waiting for her. "Hi, Rachel." Quinn said, mostly because she couldn't help herself.

Rachel had missed Quinn over the summer. The whole glee club had spent so much time together. Quinn had been the only one who hadn't been there. Rachel and Finn had broken up, because Rachel had decided that it wasn't fair to him to be with him when she didn't feel the same way. She too had gone through some changes over the summer. She had gone goth. She really wasn't sure why. She had just woke up one day and decided that she was going to dress in goth. She had put two streaks of color in her hair, and started pinning her bangs back. She was going to let them grow. "I missed you over the summer." She told her. That was true, too. She had missed her so much. Rachel longed for she and Quinn to be friends. She watched the other girl's face, trying to decide if she had missed Rachel too. Quinn's face was impassive, so she wasn't able to decide.

Quinn froze when she really got a look at Rachel. She was all goth. It was really hot. Really _really_ hot. She didn't know how she was supposed to resist her when she looked that way. She had of course been beautiful before, but now….. wow. "I missed you too." She said, shrugging. She closed her locker. She forced herself to keep her eyes on Rachel's face instead of how awesome Rachel's boobs looked in her outfit. _Especially_ her boobs. Quinn looked at her. "Is there anything else you wanted?" She asked.

That seemed to stump Rachel. She didn't know what to say. She knew she wanted them to tell Quinn that she wanted them to be friends. The words just wouldn't come out. She looked at Quinn. Rachel hoped that her eyes expressed all she wanted to say. "Um, no I guess not." She said, sighing. Rachel adjusted the bag on her shoulder. She turned to start walking away.

"Rachel, you should know that I'm not coming back to glee club." She said, as she fell into step with the other girl. She waited for the waterworks or impassioned speech. She was sure that she was going to get one of the two. Rachel hated anyone leaving glee club. Especially herself. Sometimes Quinn thought maybe Rachel felt the same way Quinn did. She just was afraid to test the theory. Plus, she was afraid of what people would say If she came out. Kurt had had so much trouble with Karofsky. Quinn doubted she'd have as much trouble, since she was so popular, but she wasn't sure she wanted to test the theory.

That was painful to hear. Rachel didn't know what to say. She very much didn't want Quinn to leave glee club. She wanted them to be in glee together so they could sing more duets together. Rachel loved singing with Quinn. Their voices blended really well together. Rachel liked singing with Finn, but singing with Quinn had been a whole different experience. It was something that she wanted to duplicate. "Quinn, I miss seeing you in the choir room. Please, you have to stay in glee. This is our year to really get it right. Win Nationals, and it's our last school year together. Don't you want to spend as much time together as we can?" She asked.

That was hard for Quinn to answer. It was obviously yes. Quinn just was afraid. She didn't know if she could be honest with her. Quinn sighed. She didn't care how Rachel took it. "Rachel, you know that my leaving has nothing to do with you. I just… I have outgrown glee." That was not going to satisfy the other girl, and she was sure there was about to be a lengthy discussion about it. Quinn just hoped that the bell would ring soon, then Rachel would go to class and Quinn could go and skip. She was planning on going out to the bleachers with the other skanks.

"You did not outgrow glee." The shorter girl protested. She didn't want to do a whole year of glee without Quinn in the room. Rachel's eyes had always gone to her when she wasn't staring at Finn. Rachel didn't really know why at the time. Maybe there was something she felt for Quinn that wasn't just friendship. Rachel had been raised by two gay dads so she had never really ruled out being into girls. Rachel had just never thought about it. She did seem to be kind of obsessed with Quinn at times. That could mean she was in love with Quinn. Rachel just didn't know. She'd have to think about it further. "Please, Quinn. Just think about it." She pleaded.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the conversation. Quinn looked at Rachel. "We'll talk about this later." She promised her. She didn't really think that they would agree any time soon but she wanted to table it for now. She gave Rachel a half smile. "Go on. Go to class." She really thought the other girl was really hot in that goth outfit.

Rachel heard the bell. She didn't want to go. Especially when she knew that Quinn wasn't going to class. "Okay." She agreed, though, and went off to class. Why did everything feel so wrong?

Quinn was by herself outside when Santana Lopez came to talk to her. The Unholy Trinity was broken up. Quinn wasn't on the Cheerios. It didn't seem right. She wanted to find out what was going on with Quinn. Quinn looked up in surprise when the other girl joined her. "What do you want, Santana?" She asked.

The Latina folded her arms. She was going to love being head Cheerio this year, even if she had to share with Becky. Santana was just going to miss Quinn being with them too. They had all been through so much together. And the three of them had all slept with Puckerman the same year. It had been like a rite of passage or something. Santana looked at her. "What the hell is going on with you, Fabray?" She asked. "You're…. all freaky. And so is Berry. Are you guys fucking or something?" She asked.

Jerking her head around, Quinn asked, "What are you _talking _about, Santana? What have you heard?" She asked. Quinn knew her intensity probably wasn't turning Santana off the scent. It was probably just making it worse. But Quinn couldn't help it. "And nothing's wrong with me. I'm just not under any pressure anymore." Now she waited for Santana to tell her what she had meant with her question.

Santana bristled when Quinn flipped out. She thought that maybe there was some truth to what she had said. She just didn't know the best way to get her to talk about it. Santana knew just how guarded Quinn could be. She was the same way. She didn't blame her but she wanted to help her if she could. Santana looked at her. "Quinn, you know that your reaction gives you away. You may not be sleeping with Berry but you _want_ to, don't you?" She asked, watching Quinn's face as she said the words.

Quinn took another puff of her cigarette as she thought about how best to answer. The Latina was like a dog with a bone. She never gave up when it came to these kinds of things. She then looked at the other girl, her expression cold. "Santana, I do not want to talk about this with you, okay?" She snapped. Why the Latina thought she would actually tell her was beyond her. "And why would you think I would tell you anyway?" She asked, shaking her head at the other girl.

Smirking, Santana said, "Because, I know what it's like to be where you are." She said, shrugging. "I'm…. I'm in love with Brittany. She and I are together." Santana hadn't told anyone that. It felt weird to say it. Especially to Quinn. They had one of those love/hate relationships. She wanted to see what Quinn would say. Hopefully it would be supportive.

This was not really a surprise to Quinn. She knew that Santana and Brittany had been fooling around for awhile now. She hadn't really know that it was going to get this serious, but she supposed it didn't surprise her. As long as you were paying attention, you could see the love between Brittany and Santana. "So what does that have to do with me?" She asked, looking at Santana.

"Because, Q, it is so obvious to anyone that's not Berry that you're in love with her. You should just tell her. She looks really hot in that goth getup." She couldn't help but laugh a little. Santana looked at Quinn. "She's single, she broke up with Finn. What is stopping you from telling her how you feel?" She asked.

This was a stumper. Quinn sighed. "I am not going to confirm or deny that, Santana." Quinn didn't want the girl to know for sure and then go and tell Brittany. Or the whole school. Quinn was more concerned about the telling Brittany part than the whole school. Santana was going through her own stuff. She sighed. "I appreciate your advice, Lopez." She said, taking another drag.

Sighing, Santana turned to go. "Okay, but…. No one can really tell you when you're ready. Not even me. But you will feel so much better when you tell her. Even if you don't come out to everyone. I promise. It's worth it." Then she walked away.

Quinn was left alone with her thoughts. She wasn't sure if she thought Santana was right. She didn't know if she wanted to test Santana's theory. Quinn thought it was a big risk to say something to Rachel when she didn't know if the other girl felt the same. But maybe she _should _say something. She was just nervous. Taking another long drag, she let out a couple of coughs. Her lungs probably weren't in the best shape. She was just glad none of the other skanks were out here.

Meanwhile, Rachel was sitting in class. She normally would have been writing meticulous notes, but she was thinking about Quinn. She had started to notice that maybe she had a bit of a crush on Quinn. It had surprised her. Now she was wondering which one of them would speak first. Rachel was pretty sure that she could tell that Quinn had a bit of a crush on her. She'd caught her looking a time or two. It was, in part, one of the reasons that she had broken up with Finn. She didn't want to see him hurt at all. She thought he deserved to be with someone who felt the same way about him. She just didn't.

Puck saw her not doing anything. He leaned over to her. "What you thinking about so hard?" He asked her. Puck had noticed Rachel's abrupt change of clothing. He thought ut suited her. Made her very hot. Puck didn't want to be with Rachel, but he thought she was really hot. His ma wanted him to be with Rachel though. Not just Rachel. Any Jewish girl would do, really.

Turning towards him, she wasn't really sure what to tell him. Puck would probably be gross about it. He was a boy. Boys were crude. Plus, Rachel wasn't sure she should trust him not to say anything. He was not that trustworthy. And he was Quinn's baby's father. What if he didn't want to help her? Finally, Rachel could hold it in no more. "Noah, I….. I have feelings for Quinn." Rachel held her breath, waiting for what he would say.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Puck had not expected that to come out of Rachel's mouth. He ran his hand over his shaved head. "Does she know?" He asked, his mouth dropping open. With the skank thing Quinn was doing nowadays, they would make a really hot couple. Puck had always thought maybe Quinn was gay. He wished she had loved him, because he had been in love with her for awhile now. After a year of not dating anyone, Puck was ready to move on. He watched Rachel's face. She was mostly nervous looking.

"No, she doesn't. And don't you say anything to her. I plan to say something to her myself." Rachel hoped she hadn't just done the wrong thing. Puck was not known as a good guy. Even if Rachel thought he was. He just hid it with a lot of bravado.

Raising a brow at her, Puck said, "You can totally trust me, Berry. You and I are friends now." Puck didn't want her to worry. She was such a worrier. Puck was planning on telling Quinn, but Rachel didn't know that. He thought that she was being a little paranoid.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Rachel and Puck went their separate ways. Rachel headed off down to her next class. Puck went straight for where he knew Quinn would be. She was going to be out under the bleachers. Puck was going to tell her how Rachel felt. Maybe if Quinn knew how Rachel felt she'd go and talk to the other girl. Puck wasn't sure why he was going to tell her. He didn't do anything to help others usually. Puck loped up to her. She was all by herself. "I thought you were hanging out with the skanks now." Puck said.

"What the hell are you doing out here? Need some place to smoke weed?" She asked, as she folded her arms. Her pink hair was sticking out everywhere. Quinn arched her eyebrow at him. "Or is this some kind of intervention? You guys think I'm not acting like myself?"

"Fuck, Quinn! I know you're angry, but if we _were_ going to have an intervention, do you really think that they would send me to straighten you out? I mean, really." Puck was aware that Quinn was angry, but really, he hadn't done anything to her to deserve her anger. All he had done was come out to tell her that she was going to be able to be with Rachel if she wanted. He was trying to do this for her. Something good. "Besides, that's not why I'm out here. I came out here to tell you something important."

That seemed to confuse her. What the hell did he have to tell her? Quinn squinted at him, trying to see him better in the sun. "What is so damned important?" Quinn asked, as he sat down next to her on the grass.

He ran his hand over his shaved head. Puck looked at her. "I just found out that Rachel's got feelings for you. I promised her that I wouldn't say anything. So if you say anything you can't say I told you. But Quinn, this life is too short. You shouldn't have to spend your life apart from the person that you love."

When he said all that, Quinn's heart started pounding very hard. She could not believe that Puck was actually helping her with this. He almost never did anything that wasn't selfish. Quinn's hazel eyes met his whiskey colored ones. Quinn touched his arm. She was very shocked. "Puck, are you….are you serious?" Quinn asked, and when he nodded, her heart started pounding like it was galloping horses. She didn't believe this. She almost never got the things that she wanted like that. She ran a hand through her pink hair. "I have to talk to Rachel." She said. Then a thought came to her. She turned to Puck. "Do me a favor and call the school and tell them you're one of Rachel's dads and get her out of school for the day." Quinn asked.

Bristling, Puck pulled out his cell phone. He said, "Wow, I never thought I would see the day when I would see Quinn Fabray breaking the rules." He started dialing the number. Puck knew it by heart from calling himself in sick. He hit the button and waited while it rang. It only took a few minutes to tell them he was taking Rachel out of school for a doctor's appointment. Then he hung up. "Okay. She's out. They told me she'd be out front with her stuff." Puck put his phone away. "That's all I can do. It's up to you now." He touched Quinn's arm. "You can do this. I know you can. You are Quinn Fabray. You can do anything."

Quinn nodded. She gave him a look to convey all her feelings, and then took off for the front of the school. She had to go talk to Rachel. She decided that she wouldn't tell Rachel that Puck had said anything to her. She didn't want to cause trouble when she didn't have to. Rachel was already waiting outside, looking confused. She smiled when she saw Quinn. Quinn started talking before Rachel could. "I have something to tell you. We're going to get in my car."

Rachel looked at her in surprise but she went with Quinn willingly. She followed the other girl to her car. Quinn let her in before she got in herself. Rachel wondered where they were going. Rachel's heart was beating very hard and her stomach was full of butterflies. She wondered what Quinn had to say. It was going to be something big, she could tell. Rachel could hardly feel any of her body parts. It was all numb. Rachel waited until they were on the road before she asked what was going on. "Quinn, is there something that I need to know?"

Quinn made her wait until she had arrived at Breadstix. Before they got out, she turned to Rachel. "Rachel….there's….. for….. okay." She stopped, to take a deep breath. She looked to Rachel, taking one of the other girl's hands in hers. "Okay. I know that we've had our differences. I've been rude to you. I'm sorry for that. I really am. And there's something you should know. The reason I did all those things is because… because I have feelings for you. I just….. I never had the courage to tell you. Plus, you were always in love with Finn or always dating someone else. I just was scared."

After that had all come out, Rachel let out a deep breath. Then, she just attacked Quinn. She pressed her lips to Quinn's. She unbuckled and Quinn hurriedly pushed back the seat. Rachel climbed onto Quinn's lap. She kept kissing her, and her hands were roaming all over Quinn's body. Rachel had always wanted to lose her virginity when she was twenty-five, but she was fixing to lose it right now. She was busy pulling off the other girl's shirt. Soon, she did have it off and had thrown it in the back. They both had skirts on. They maneuvered so they could both hike them up and get their underwear off. Rachel was kissing Quinn, and she was working on unhooking the other girl's bra. Once it was open, she eased the cups off of Quinn's breasts. Quinn gasped. No one had ever actually seen her boobs before. Not even Puck. Quinn had kept most of her clothes on when they had had sex. Rachel finally showed down when she was presented with Quinn's breasts.

Seeing her hesitation, Quinn took one of Rachel's hands and put it on her breast. She pressed her lips to Rachel's, and Rachel's hand grasped her left breast. She let her thumb graze it, and Quinn's nipples began to harden. Then she took her other hand, and slipped a couple of fingers inside of Quinn. Rachel had been doing some research on how lesbian sex went. She still couldn't believe that they were doing this in the middle of Breadstix's parking lot, but who cared. It didn't take long for Quinn to come. Rachel licked her fingers, and then they flipped. Quinn touched Rachel's breasts, playing with them. Then she took her left hand, and reached down in between them and stuck a couple of fingers inside Rachel. It was tight, so Quinn worked to go slow so it didn't hurt. It was Rachel's first time, so it didn't take much for her to come. They both licked Quinn's fingers. Neither one of them had thought this would happen. Let alone in Quinn's car.

"I love you, Quinn."


	2. Making It All Work

Chapter Two: Making It All Work

The time spent over that firs sexual encounter was definitely time well spent. They came out as dating at school. To say most people were shocked was an understatement. The only people who weren't were Puck and Santana. Since they were already apprised of the situation. They didn't really care about what the rest of the school thought. They just wanted to be together. Quinn really _really _liked Rachel's goth look. She still went to class. Quinn pretty much gave up on school altogether. She went to smoke with the other skanks. That is what she is doing as we rejoin our favorite lesbians. She and Rachel have been dating for a couple of weeks. She's outside, the other skanks are being quiet. Quinn is smoking weed. She had gotten some of the good shit from Mr. Ryerson. The other skanks didn't want to smoke with her. She was doing so all by herself. That's when Puck and this random girl (well, more like a whore in Quinn's eyes) joined her. Quinn looked at them. The girl was a couple of inches shorter than Puck, and her hair was black, and layered. The longest of it hit her lower back. She had striking blue eyes, and a deep tan. She was slender, and wore a pair of hip hugging jeans and a blue midriff top with Puck's letterman jacket. "Who this, Puck?" Quinn asked.

They both sat down. The girl immediately cozied up to Puck. He slipped his arm around her waist. They looked _really_ couply. He started rolling his own blunt. "Quinn, this is my girlfriend, Olivia. Livvy, this is Quinn."

Her hazel eyes raised, and she puffed on her blunt. After she'd exhaled, she took a closer look at her. The other girl was pretty. Really pretty, actually. Quinn wondered where Puck had found a girl like that. She looked like she'd dated a few guys before. Quinn thought she was a hoe. She may be a skank now and not care about anything, but she still couldn't fight being a bitch. "It's nice to meet you." She said a bit disdainfully.

Olivia turned her gaze on Quinn. She wasn't sure what to think about Quinn. The other girl was dressed like a skank. This surprised her, even though she had already been told about the other girl's rep. Olivia had just moved to Lima. She was a junior. "I am a junior. I'm in a few classes with Blaine Anderson. That's how I met Noah." She was one of the only people who called him by his given name. She didn't know if Quinn expected her to be intimidated by her or not. She wasn't. She understood that Puck had a special relationship with her. Olivia didn't get intimidated by other girls. "He tells me you are seeing Rachel Berry?" She asked. Quinn just inclined her head in response. Olivia didn't let that deter her from keeping up her half of the conversation. "I'm bisexual, so I get the feelings you're feeling. I don't presume that you're actually going to _want_ to talk to me about any of it but you can if you want."

When the other girl said she could talk to her, Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes. She didn't want to talk to anyone about her problems. Not that she had any. Quinn was worry free right now. She had Rachel, and she didn't have any other worries. Quinn turned her gaze back to Puck. "How long have you been dating _her_?" She asked. Her tone gave away nothing about how she really felt. There was no point. Quinn watched how couply they seemed. It was unreal. They couldn't have known each other that long. Quinn had never seen the other girl before.

Puck looked at Quinn, after he had handed the blunt to his girlfriend. "A week. You have been up Berry's goth ass so it stands to reason that you wouldn't know I was dating Liv." He said. He ran his hand absentmindedly down her arm. "Liv's great. We're both into sex just enough. We're a lot alike. That's really great." Puck had asked Olivia to call him Noah. He really liked her, more than he had any other girl, and it just felt right. She was really great. He loved her already. Puck had never fallen for a girl like this before. Mostly because the only girl he'd ever been in love with was Quinn. Puck was just happy for her now. "You need me to get Berry out of school again?" He asked, leaning against the bleachers, Olivia moving with him, curling into him. Puck's hand ran through her hair lazily.

Gross. Quinn knew it wouldn't bother her so much if Rachel was here, she'd have hot Jewish ass to keep her mind off things. She accepted the blunt when Olivia passed it to her, Quinn ran her hand through her pink and blonde hair. She puffed on the blunt a few times, and then handed it back to Puck. Hers was out. Quinn was feeling pretty good right now. She was high for sure. She debated in her head on what she wanted Puck to do. She didn't want Rachel to get in trouble for missing class. Quinn knew that Rachel was determined to get into NYADA, and Quinn wouldn't be the one to keep her from going if she didn't. She so wanted Rachel's future to include NYADA. "Well, I'm torn, I want to see her, but I don't want her to get in trouble."

Puck shrugged. He took the blunt back and took a couple of hits before handing it back to his girlfriend. She took it. Puck was still playing with her hair. He loved it. It was soft and always smelled amazing. She was the hottest girl in school. And for some reason, she saw him as more than everyone else did. She saw the guy he was inside. That was one of the reasons he liked her so much. She was great. Plus, she really liked sex. That was the best thing about her. She was willing almost every time that he wanted. Puck never wanted to let her go. "If you want me to get her out I will.

This stumped her again. What did she want? Quinn loved seeing Rachel, and she never turned down an opportunity to see her. Quinn took the blunt and finished it, crushing it out with the heel of her boot. "Yeah, call and get her out. I want to see her." She finally decided.

Puck nodded, and Olivia pulled out her phone and offered it to him. He took it, and then looked to Quinn. "Liv and I are heading out to my place to smoke and hang out. You and Berry want to join us?" He had actually already gotten them signed out for the day. He dialed and told the front office that Rachel had a college tour. It didn't take him long to hang up ad hand the phone back to Olivia. "I'm getting pizza. I'll make sure I have something vegan for Rachel." Puck still didn't know how Rachel could be vegan. Food was great. She was completely depriving herself. Puck pulled out some more weed to roll. "What do you say, Fabray?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to say no. But it might be fun, and Rachel might like it. They had a place to hang out and make out without getting yelled at. Or parental escort. Puck's mother worked a lot, and she was never home. It had played into Puck's popularity. Quinn thought that they sounded like a good idea. She wasn't going to turn down time with Rachel, no matter who else might be there. She hoped Rachel wouldn't mind. Rachel didn't smoke weed, despite it being all natural. She drank sometimes though. Quinn finally replied, looking at him, "I'm sure Rachel won't mind. We'll come with you." Quinn watched Puck as he rolled the blunt. He looked relaxed. Quinn didn't know but really? Could he be that happy with her? Olivia was laughing and playfully kissing him on the cheek. They both looked happy. Quinn couldn't believe it. She had never seen him so happy before.

That's about the time that Rachel came up on them. She was wearing a long black skirt and a white blouse. Black fingerless gloves were on her hands and her colors in her hair were blue and purple. Her bangs were pinned back and she had on a dark blue vest with her outfit. She was carrying her bookbag. Rachel gave them a bright smile. "Hello, Noah. Who's your friend?" She asked, as she sat down with Quinn. Rachel knew that Quinn had probably thought about it before she'd had Rachel pulled out of class. Rachel may be goth now but she still did care about school. She _needed _to get into NYADA. She also knew that Quinn wasn't going to try and stop her. Quinn hadn't said much about her school plans yet. Rachel didn't know if they'd still be together. She wanted that more than anything.

Puck finished rolling the joint and took the lighter that Olivia handed him. He lit it before he answered Rachel. "Rachel, this is my girlfriend Olivia." He said, as he took a deep puff. Then he handed it to Olivia. "Liv, baby, this is Rachel. She's Quinn's girlfriend." Puck watched as Rachel sat down with Quinn. She coupled up with Quinn. Puck ran a hand over his head. He had shaved off his mohawk. He had liked it but it had been time to get rid of it. Plus, Olivia wasn't complaining. "We're going to have a tiny hangout at my house. Quinn said you and her would come. You okay with that, Rachel?" He asked, as Olivia passed the blunt to Quinn.

Rachel nodded. "That's fine. It's nice to meet you, Olivia." She added. She could not believe how different Puck seemed. He seemed like he was happy. It was strange. Quinn seemed to be different too. She didn't get why. Rachel leaned against Quinn's legs. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck loosely. Rachel watched Olivia as she looked up at Puck, smiling and laughing. "You both seem so happy." She commented.

Puck shrugged. "We are." He said calmly. Olivia passed the blunt back, giggling a little. "You are totally high." He told her, taking his own hit. "When we get done with this, we can go ahead and go to my place. My sister won't be home at all. She's going to be at her dad's after school." That made Quinn and Rachel look at him in surprise. Puck shrugged. "Ma told us over the summer that Sarah's my half sister. All it means is she gets a dad and I don't." He said, as Olivia stroked his arm. Rachel touched his arm too. Puck shrugged. "It's okay. I'm used to having no dad. At least Sarah gets one." He passed the blunt to Olivia. She hit it before passing it to Quinn. It was almost done. Puck's eyes were showing how hurt he was. His fingers were still running through Olivia's hair.

After Quinn had put it out, she looked at Puck. "Let's do this." She said, as she got up, lifting Rachel up with her. Rachel held on tightly to Quinn's hand. She didn't say anything. Quinn pulled her closer. She was thirsty. "Do you want us to follow you to your place?" She asked.

Puck got up too, pulling Olivia with him gracefully. "I guess. I'm making a quick stop for some alcohol. Do you guys have any requests?" He asked, as he slipped his hand into Olivia's. He almost was glad he had been single since sophomore year because Olivia was really worth all the time he'd been alone. He had considered asking Brittany and Santana to join them, but Olivia and Santana didn't seem to get along just yet. Puck hoped they got that shit under control because Santana was his best friend. He wanted them to get along.

This gave Quinn a bit of pause. She wasn't sure if she wanted to drink. She was pleasantly high, but Rachel had driven them both to school that day. So that was fine. And Rachel probably wouldn't consume any alcohol most likely. She only drank on weekends. Quinn shook her head. "Nope. I'm good. Weed's all we need." The group started walking out from under the bleachers. Quinn had Rachel pulled tightly to her, her arm around her waist.

It didn't take them long to reach the parking lot. Puck and Olivia went off to Puck's truck, and Rachel and Quinn went to Rachel's Honda. Quinn asked once they were inside, "You're not upset I accepted Puck's invitation, are you? I thought anywhere we could be together was a good place to go." She buckled up, looking at Rachel earnestly. She hoped Rachel wasn't upset. She didn't want to fight with her. They were getting along great so far.

Rachel shook her head, as she started up the car, pulling it out of the parking space. Rachel too was of the idea that any place where she and Quinn could be together was good. Rachel turned on the radio, and fussed around till she found something she felt like listening to. It took her awhile before she found something. Then she said, "I don't mind at all, Quinn. How long do you think Puck will stay with Olivia? He seems really happy. Like us." She beamed at Quinn, as she drove down the road. Rachel was curious. Puck was like a brother to her. She loved him. She just wanted him to be happy. She didn't doubt that he was right now, he looked _very_ happy. Rachel wondered how long he'd been dating Olivia.

That was odd, that Rachel just started yammering on about Puck. Quinn didn't get it. They were alone together. She shrugged though. "I don't know. They do seem happy like us." She agreed. It never ceased to amaze her, how much Rachel cared about others. It was cute, really. Quinn cared about some people, but not like Rachel did. She didn't know why. She just didn't like people the way Rachel did. It stymied her, actually.

They rode the rest of the way, Rachel singing loudly with the radio. Quinn just listened, trying not to get her off her stride. She liked listening to Rachel sing. She was such a beautiful singer. Quinn actually longed to sing a duet with her. She just didn't know if she wanted to voice her want. Quinn knew that of course Rachel would run with it, she'd want to practice it over and over. Rachel would also want her to join the New Directions again. Quinn had no intention of doing so. She was done with the ND. She thought she was probably done with performing, too. Even if she did really like it. It was just…. She felt like when she joined glee club was when her life went down the tubes. Even if she had met Rachel there. Quinn was glad she had Rachel, but the ND was poison."

When they got to Puck's, his truck was already there, and Olivia was on the porch, texting on her phone. She still had Puck's jacket around her shoulders. Olivia looked up as the girls came up. Her long hair was in her face, and she dashed it out of the way. Olivia was mostly not sure how to take either one of them. The Rachel girl seemed really great. She seemed to be willing to give Olivia a shot. The Quinn girl seemed to be a bitch. Olivia really didn't know what she had done to upset the other girl, she clearly had done something. Olivia was busy texting her 14 year old sister Joey, who was in the 8th grade. She and her sister got along great. Olivia gave them both a wave. "Noah's going to be right back. He's a couple of houses down, getting the weed." She told them.

They both nodded. Quinn turned her hazel eyes on the other girl. "I'm curious. Why do you call him 'Noah'? Almost no one calls him that." Quinn pulled Rachel to her, slipping her arms around her waist from behind. She liked being comfortable with Rachel like this. She was also curious to see what it was Puck saw in this girl. She was smokin' hot, that's true, but that was it, really.

When Quinn asked her that, Olivia was really surprised. She didn't get what about her presence mystified Quinn. Olivia shrugged noncommittally. "He asked me to. He said that he loves me more than he's ever loved anyone else, and I should be set apart from his other girlfriends." She really didn't understand why they cared. Olivia knew why it was a big deal. She had heard stories of Puck's sexcapades. She really did feel special. She loved him back just as much as he loved her. Sometimes it was crazy how you could fall for someone so quickly. Olivia didn't care what rumors were going around, because she was too happy to care. All she could do was look back at Quinn with a happy smile on her face. "Does that bother you? That he asked me to call him Noah?" Olivia didn't know why it should, Quinn was with Rachel now. It should be moot.

Gritting her teeth, Quinn's grip on Rachel's waist was tighter. Her anger was flaring. Why she was so upset had Quinn baffled. But it was making her crazy angry. Rachel's hands on her arms was calming her despite herself. Quinn's tone was still icy as she replied. "No, of course not." Quinn's grip still tightened, as if reminding herself that Rachel was here. That it was gay and didn't matter. It really shouldn't. She worked on letting herself calm down. Maybe some part of her had liked Puck pining over her, even if she didn't want him at all. That had to be it.

Olivia just smiled serenely at her as Puck was coming up the drive to his townhouse. She saw him and waved happily. "Hi, baby." She got up, shrugging into Puck's jacket all the way. Puck loped up on the porch, wondering how they'd all been getting along. Olivia stood, taking his hand as he unlocked the door, letting them all in. The house was tiny, and definitely filled with knickknacks that didn't match. It was clean but very shabby. Puck did his best. His ma was never home, and even when she was, she was always sleeping and not taking care of her children. Puck didn't let it on to anyone that it bothered him, except Olivia.

They all settled into the living room. Puck turned on the ac unit, it was the only one in the townhouse besides the one in Puck's room. There wasn't any way to get one into Sarah's room, but she spent most of her time at her father's now anyway, so it didn't really matter. They did have heat in the cold months. Puck went to put the back cherry schnapps and Juicy Juice on the table. It was 99 proof, and got out some shot glasses. Then he set about, getting out his wraps and his lighter. Puck watched as Quinn and Rachel took one end of the couch. Quinn pulled Rachel into her lap. She was definitely the more dominant one. Puck started rolling a joint. "How's everything going with you guys?" He asked, as Olivia sat on the floor next to him, leaning against his legs. "I feel like I don't really know anything about you, Quinn. You're completely cut off from all of us."

Watching him with her hazel eyes, Quinn wondered what she would say. Most of what she had going on she didn't want to talk about. She may not be under all the pressure she had been under, but Quinn was still feeling so many things. Rachel was all okay, but she was so hurt. There was just so much to work through. Quinn just shrugged. "Nothing much. I have just been dating Rachel." She was actually able to keep her feelings off her face. It took effort. She did give a real smile about her girlfriend, however. Quinn was going to use this as an opportunity to figure out what was up with Puck, that he was seeing this girl.

Puck grinned. "Yeah. You guys are totally like cats in heat." He teased, causing Rachel to throw a pillow at him. He ducked just in time. All he did was laugh. "You totally missed, Berry." She made a face at him. "Are you sure that you don't want to smoke, Rachel?" He asked her, one hand briefly running through his girlfriend's hair.

Shaking her head forcibly, she looked at him with slight derision in her eyes. "I know it's all natural, Noah, but I have no desire to mess up my brain chemistry with weed." She was vegan, and worked her best to stay as natural as she could. The only thing she indulged in was alcohol every now and then. Rachel was trying not to be bothered by Quinn's weird behavior. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She was obsessing over Olivia dating Puck, and Rachel had been aware of how much school she missed and how much weed she'd been smoking. Not that Rachel wanted to judge her, because she didn't. Rachel really liked the bad girl vibe she had going. She just didn't know if she should be worried. Quinn had a tendency to focus on unimportant things. Rachel's hands ran over Quinn's arms. Just food for thought. Rachel would definitely have to bring it up after sex.

**_Author's note: Hope you guys liked! I used to be in this rpg, and we stumbled onto what we called Puckermore, which was Puck and my OC Olivia Gilmore. I miss it so I wanted to work it into this fic. XD. I am thinking this fic will be a rewrite of season 3. J Hope you guys like the epicness! _**


End file.
